


Shared Mornings

by Lunlun



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlun/pseuds/Lunlun
Summary: Odo and Quark wake up together in bed
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Shared Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading some fluff!!!

It's warm. Quark's body pressed up to his front, his body heat seeping into Odo's. It's comfortable. Odo cuddles closer to Quark, his arms firm as he pulls Quark closer to himself; hopes for him to not wake up despite Odo's bold movement. He buries his nose into Quark's neck; breathes in deep. 

Quark smelled best when his perfume wore off, when only the smell of himself and his body lotion stayed. It smells of Bajoran summer lilies, the blue ones, Quark always told him proudly. If Odo recalls correctly it was because only very few blue summer lilies were actually manufactured into products, considering their rarity. 

Odo smiles, kisses Quark’s neck softly; feels Quark's soft pajamas against his chin.

The curse of having a solid body proved to be more of a blessing ever since he was bedding Quark. Ever since they slept in one bed. Ever since they exchanged open but enigmatic admissions of their affection toward another.

Odo frowns when the alarm goes off. In his arms Quark stirs awake, he rubs his eyes and then the most adorable whine leaves his mouth. Still so full of sleep that he cuddles back into Odo's arms instead of trying to stand up, it's so sweet that it has the frown in Odo's face melt back into a smile. But also doubles the wish to stay with Quark in bed. Preferably all day.

"Odo?" Comes Quark's sleepy voice.

"Hm?"

"Work." He mumbles.

Odo grunts in response, not even trying to loosen his arms. He didn't feel like releasing Quark.

"Odo." Quark whines, his hands come to hold Odo's arms and pull at them. Odo firms his embrace in protest.

Quark sighs. "The bar won't open itself."

Odo shrugs, instead returns his attention back to Quark's neck. Kisses him, gently nipping the skin. Quark shudders in his arms.

"Odo…" 

Odo huffs amused as Quark's firm complaint turns into a sigh when Odo noses along Quark's ear.

"Stay." Odo whispers. His voice rough from sleep.

Quark whines and starts to complain silently. The only words that Odo catches are 'hot' and 'unfair'. Odo huffs amused. Then starts kissing Quark's neck again. Bites gently right where Quark's spine is located, licks the spot soothingly right after. He listens to Quark whining in his arms, coiled tight like a spring.

"Stay." He repeats leaving a kiss behind Quark's ear. Quark relaxes against him.

"I have to work." Odo can  _ hear  _ Quark's pout. "You're being unfair." He then adds.

"Am I?" Odo murmurs, kisses the soft skin behind Quark's ear.

" _ Yes. _ " Quark keens.

Odo trails one of his hands up Quark's front to his throat, there he holds Quark's chin, turns his head slightly so he can look into Quark's eyes. His ear smushed between Odo's chest and Quark's head. Quark's biting his bottom lip, in his eyes there's pleasure.

"Stay." Odo says, kisses Quark's cheek.

Quark groans before he wriggles around in Odo's arms, turning toward Odo. "You're insufferable." He pouts.

"Am I?" Odo’s face softens as he looks into Quark’s eyes, they’re so pretty in the dim light of Quark’s bedroom. Odo hums and leans down, captures Quark's lips in a slow kiss. 

Kissing Quark, in a sense, has become an addiction. It's electrifying and soothing at the same time. His small body pressed up against Odo's so willingly. It's thrilling and at the same time the most loved Odo's ever felt in his life.

"Yes." Quark says breathlessly when their lips part.

Odo loves the flush that kreeps over Quark's ears when they kiss, when he turns shy with every affectionate gesture from Odo. As if he was experiencing all these things for the first time, despite that not being the case. Odo brings his hand to Quark's jaw, strokes along his cheek with his thumb, while he uses his other arm to keep Quark close to himself.

"You're warm." He remarks.

"A solid thing." Quark replies with a huff.

"I know." 

Odo's hand wanders from Quark's jaw to his neck, his thumb circling at the skin just below Quark's lobe. Quark shudders in his arms, changes the position of his legs until their legs are intertwined. Odo hums, leans down for another kiss. Draws it out, until his lungs burn in need of oxygen. Their lips part and Odo places his forehead on Quark's; looks him in the eyes and it's overwhelming yet not quite enough. The love and affection in Quark's eyes, as obvious as the fear. 

And Odo understands in a sense, the fear. It's like this every morning they wake up. As if it's a dream, like it would shatter and fall apart any given second. So they look at each other, with adoration filled eyes but can never utter the words that would have it become so real that cruel as the universe is, it would take away what they have. Like the dream would fall apart into a billion pieces if they dared to take the next step. 

So Odo doesn't speak, he only looks at Quark and when looking isn't enough anymore he returns to kissing him, drinking in his reactions, feeling his warm body against his own. Touching his skin, allowing himself bliss in knowing this was theirs for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!  
> Comments add to my life,  
> Help me become an immortal


End file.
